


It's Not a Prank Call if You Enjoy It

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The phone calls started small.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not a Prank Call if You Enjoy It

**Author's Note:**

> This is for snogged who asked for Spike/Willow _"I will be calling you to see if you're okay when I'm not around. Asking if you love me. I love the way you make it sound."_ (Song lyrics from "Calling You" by Blue October) My brain went to a different place. I tried to get it to come back but it just wouldn't listen. To luvscharlie for the beta.

It had started out as a game. Spike would call her at Buffy's house, say something to set her cheeks aflame, and then hang up. He'd show up at the house later and act like nothing had happened at all. Willow, at first, had been scandalized. She'd hung up the phone and blinked wildly, looking around the room as if someone else had heard what he'd said to her. She'd actually assumed he'd been calling for Buffy in the beginning. It only took one word to change her mind.

"... Red."

That's all it had taken. She'd known then that he'd no illusions as to who he'd been talking to all along. He'd called and said some of the most deliciously sexy things she'd ever heard. It wasn't as if she had any delusions as to what was going on between them. It was a silly thing Spike did to pass the time and play "Shock the Witch" or something like that. It didn't stop her from wondering why the blond vampire was calling her so frequently; first weekly, then daily, and now several times a day. Buffy had taken to complaining about hang up calls so she knew he was calling when she wasn't home.

After the first month, she'd come to wait for them. She would stay in while the rest of the gang would go out and wait for Spike to call. There was something building between the two of them. Where the calls had been short statements, they were now long and flowing explanations of what he'd like to be doing to her. Talk of glowing skin, of feathers, and of sweat... she waited for them all. She waited, but never spoke back. She listened to him talk of things she'd never even dreamed of, let alone tried.

It didn't feel like love. It didn't feel like lust. It felt like a melding of friendship and absolute need and she didn't know how to sort the emotions out in her head. She'd loved men and she'd loved women and it wasn't as if she arranged herself into neat little boxes or anything of the sort but this situation was making her the very opposite of her usual calm.

As she'd looked up at the ceiling in her bedroom, she'd made a decision. Today was going to be the day she spoke to him. She was going to ask why he kept calling her. It wasn't as if she didn't welcome the calls, based on her current hermit-like tendencies, she truly enjoyed them but she couldn't continue in this vacuum of participation. It felt like the difference between seeing chocolate in a store and actually taking a bite. She wanted to take a bite and let the flavors explode on her tongue.


End file.
